Her drunken state
by ennalou
Summary: Have you ever been so drunk that you forgot what you did in your drunken state. Kaoru had one of those moments and her fiancée told her everything she did and didn’t do.


SUMMARY: Have you ever been so drunk that you forgot what you did in your drunken state. Kaoru had one of those moments and her fiancée told her everything she did and didn't do.

DISCLAIMER: Rorouni Kenshin is property of Nobohiro Watsuki, Jump Comics and Sony.

* * *

**Her drunken state**

Alcohol had never been her friend. A bottle of beer would make her really tipsy; just imagine what 4 bottles of it would do to her.

However this night, Kaoru was forced by her best friend to drink more than she was accustomed to as a give away gift.

"C'mon Kaoru, drink another bottle. For me please!" Her best friend had begged her to drink another bottle. Misao knew that Kaoru could only take a bottle of beer and more of it would bring havoc to them.

"But Misao, you know what happens to me when I get drunk."

"Just this once girl. Don't let me down," Misao pleaded. "We won't be able to see each other for a year Kaoru. This'll be your gift for me."

"Alright alright, I'll do this," Kaoru finally agreed.

So that night Kaoru got overly drunk for the second time in her life.

When Kaoru opened her eyes that morning, her head felt as though it might split in half. She tried to roll over but everything started spinning so she just went as still as she could to keep things still.

She heard the door opened and quiet steps entered her room. She felt a hand touched her forehead and gently brush her hair away from her face.

"Are you awake now?" She heard the most gentle of voice asked her.

Kaoru wanted to nod but just a slight movement caused her world to spin more and her stomach to tremble.

Her moan was the only sound she could make to tell him she was awake.

"It's okay. Don't move a lot. You had a lot to drink last night," he softly told her. "Misao called me to pick you up last night. She could not drive you back coz she was a little drunk herself."

"Sorry Kenshin," Kaoru apologized to her fiancée. "I couldn't say no to Misao last night."

"That's okay, honey. Misao told me everything last night," he told her as he kissed her on the forehead. "You know how she blabbers when she's drunk. She told me everything that happened last night. There is nothing to worry about."

His explanation confused her but she ignored it for now. She closed her eyes and slumber claimed her again.

Kaoru woke up again to the smell of lunch. Her stomach reacted badly and she immediately went to the bathroom to throw up.

"Disgusting," she whispered. "I would never get drunk ever again."

She heard his soft laughter behind her holding her hair up for her. "Are you up for lunch Kaoru? I cooked you your favorite lunch."

"I just wanted to sleep this hang over Kenshin," she answered. "I'm not sure if my stomach is up to anything yet."

"That' okay. I can always put it in the fridge and heat it up for you."

She felt him pull her back to bed and tucked her in.

"Did I do something terrible last night Kenshin?"

"Of course not baby. I am really proud of you. Go to sleep again. We'll talk later."

For the second time that day, Kaoru fell asleep.

It was around 3 when Kaoru woke up feeling slightly better. She went out of the room to look for Kenshin. She found him sitting on the couch talking on the phone while working on his laptop.

Kenshin looked up at her the moment she walked in the living room. He smiled at her and signaled her to come to him.

"Okay. I'll be there tomorrow lunch. Alright. Goodbye."

"Who's that you talking with on the phone?" Kaoru asked her fiancée as she sat on beside him.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap. "A client I am working with for a couple months now," he answered. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you want to eat now?"

"I am not really hungry this time. Kenshin?"

"Yes Kaoru," Kenshin knew what Kaoru was going to ask him.

"Tell me what happened last night."

"You got really drunk."

"I know that already. Tell me something I don't know," she ordered his fiancée.

"If you insist."

"I do insist."

"Alright. You got really drunk last night and you were slightly getting…" Kenshin paused to think of a better word to describe her. "Wild and uninhibited, so to say. There was this one guy on the party that thought since you were drunk you would be an easy target to get to bed with."

"Oh my," she exclaimed softly. Her eyes had become watery when she looked up at him. How can she be so utterly stupid?

Kenshin hugged her tighter to him and assured her through his embraced that she didn't do anything stupid last night. "You made me so proud of you Kaoru."

"Proud? How?"

"As I was saying, that guy thought you'd be easy being you drunk and all. Misao had already called me then to pick you up. I just came in when I saw him dragging you to one of the bedrooms in the apartment Misao rented for her party."

Kenshin shifted his position. Kaoru was now lying underneath Kenshin on the sofa. He kissed her soundly on her lips before continuing with his story of the events last night.

"The two of you were on the doorsill of the room when you kicked him on his shin and shouted to the whole group who you are. You said and I quote, 'Do you know who you're messing with. I am Kamiya Kaoru. Soon to be Himura Kaoru. I love that man with a passion and I won't let the likes of you destroy the love and trust we have with each other."

Kenshin looked tenderly at Kaoru as he leaned his forehead against hers as he continued.

"The only man ever allowed to touch me is none other than Kenshin himself. You heard that. Only Himura Kenshin. If you ever try to touch me again, I will send him to you and you will regret you ever lived in this world."

"I said that?" She asked. Feeling rather proud of how she handles herself last night even though she was drunk.

"You did. I love you Kaoru," he said as he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too Kenshin."

"I've never been so proud of you getting drunk and all," He laughingly told his fiancée.

"I will never get drunk again. I hate recovering from hang over and I smell awful," Kaoru complained.

"True you smell of alcohol but I still love you anyways."

"I bet you'll love me even more once I get cleaned up smelling fresh."

Kaoru stood up and walked back to their bedroom to get a bath.

"Want to join me clean up?"

"I'll take you up on that offer."

Kenshin soon followed Kaoru into their room.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this one shot. I thought of writing it when my room mate and I were drinking. She made a joke about one of us getting too drunk and doing something really embarrassing. I picked it up from there. Alright then, I'd really appreciate a review. 


End file.
